


Charade

by amaryllis (Lilly0)



Series: Advent Calendar 2018 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes & Tony Stark Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Flirts, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Humor, M/M, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Flirts, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/amaryllis
Summary: Tony didn't expect that Bucky would flirt so openly with him.





	Charade

**Author's Note:**

> First Bucky/Tony fic I wrote :-) It's rather on the fun side!

Tony likes Christmas parties. Out of all the awful parties these are his favourites, because everyone somehow seems to enjoy their time, even if they pretend they don't. He watches Natasha and Bruce flirt awkwardly, and Thor and Steve arm wrestle with Clint making fun of them.

 

He likes watching them, but today he doesn't quite feel like engaging with them although Rhodey has been waving at him plenty of times.

 

"I think when two people can't work it out," Bucky sips at his drink casually and leans against the bar next to Tony. "They should sex it out."

 

Tony's eyes snap open. "What!?" During the last months he has agreed to somewhat...somehow make peace with Bucky, mainly because fighting Thanos was more important. And because he made up with Steve. And Bucky is like Steve's extra baggage.

 

"Sex it out," Bucky repeats with a smirk, like he is making any sense. "What do you say?"

 

Tony's mind works slower than usual, because this whole talk is too silly, even for him. "Did you really just made that phrase up?" he finally manages to ask.

 

"Yep," Bucky shrugs. He puts his glass aside, takes a hair tie out of his pocket and ties his hair back into a sloppy bun. "So?"

 

"Are you-" Jeez, he is not used to being speechless, damn it! "-trying to get into my pants?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Barnes, you killed my parents!"

 

"I know," Bucky says seriously. "I never knew what I was doing, but I know this is no excuse."

 

"You don't even like me," Tony tries further, slightly surprised by Bucky's straight-forward honesty.

 

Bucky looks confused. "Yes, I do. Why do you think I don't?"

 

"I cut off your arm!"

 

Bucky grins. "Yeah, and I got a better one instead."

 

"So you like me?" Tony raises his eyebrows when Bucky nods. "Why?"

 

Bucky shrugs. "You are cute."

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"You are tiny. And I love small, cute things."

 

Tony puts his glass aside. He is not sure if he should feel insulted now or... amused or irritated. He is neither cute nor tiny. Okay, he is smaller in height than most of the others but it doesn't make him tiny.

 

"You look worried, doll?"

 

"I need a drink," Tony mumbles.

 

"How about," Bucky grins. "You drink from me?"

 

Tony stares at him for a moment before he bursts into laughter. "Worst dirty joke I heard in ages! How can you even pull that shit off?"

 

Bucky looks proud. "But it worked. And you are laughing." He pauses. "I'm just saying I find you hot. And cute. And I'm a trained assassin, so if it helps: I would kill anyone who hurts you, even if it is Steve."

 

"Please, no death threats in front of me," Tony admonishes.

 

"Fine." Bucky smiles slightly. "So... how is it going?"

 

"How is what going?"

 

"My attempt to seduce you? Does it work?"

 

Tony looks at Bucky for a moment. He looks...presentable... he has to admit that much. And... "I'm not sure."

 

"That's not a no!" Bucky exclaims, sounding a bit too excited for Tony's liking. Just a bit though. Because it's been ages that someone has been so openly and in such a fun way tried to court him.

 

"Well..." Tony gets up, stretching slightly before he grabs his jacket.

 

Bucky looks disappointed. "Are you leaving?"

 

Tony smirks. "Take me out for dinner, and we'll see how your seduction goes."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is my first attempt of writing Bucky in general. I had him as a minor character in other fics, but I really need to give him a bigger role soon. 
> 
> I hope this wasn't too awkward *lol*? I think Tony himself is also surprised that he liked the way Bucky hit on him ^^ 
> 
> As always, I appreciate your comments ♥


End file.
